<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moscow mule by chemerika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937530">Moscow mule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika'>chemerika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette Has A Gun "Moscow Mule"</p><p>„Московский мул“ (коктейль)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moscow mule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Надоело все.<br/>
Благородное серебро шелкового вечернего платья, так продуманно скрывающее не по-женски широкие плечи и, при всей худобе - отсутствие талии. Искристые нити бриллиантов на шее, в ушах, на запястьях. Мастерски уложенное облако пепельных волос с запахом камелий.<br/>
Полное воздуха и искусственного света пространство, безупречно сервированный на пятьдесят человек стол, букеты сиреневых роз на белоснежной скатерти и золоченых столиках по углам зала раздражали.<br/>
Она стиснула обнаженные до плеч руки за спиной, нервно прошлась вдоль высоких венецианских окон, выходящих в сад.<br/>
И вдруг замерла.<br/>
Вздернула голову, втянула воздух тонкими ноздрями, нахмурила идеально прорисованные, слишком темные брови. „Взяла след“, как выражался ее именитый, снисходительный и баснословно богатый муж, который хоть и не особо верил в возможности тонкого обоняния, но из своих отсутствий являлся к ней всегда тщательно вымытым, надушенным и в свежей одежде.</p><p>Она решительно шагнула в сторону боковой двери. Порывисто распахивая ее, подумала, что никогда раньше сюда не заходила. Всеми домашними делами занимались дворецкий и прислуга, ей оставалось только одобрять или отвергать результат их трудов. Да и то, если муж не успевал ее опередить. Но тревожашее ощущение звало, тянуло туда.<br/>
И вот теперь ей предстояло выяснить, что скрывалось за отделанными светлой экзотической древесиной стенами зала, тяжелыми портьерами кабинетов, зеркальными стеклами библиотеки и штофными обоями будуаров.<br/>
В открывшемся узком коридоре пахло сырой побелкой и еле слышно – тушеными грибами и мясом по-бургундски, - похоже, он вел на кухню. Запах роз, воска и накрахмаленного льна остался позади, а вместе с ним – и ее настоящее.<br/>
Она шла вперед , полуприкрыв глаза, медленно поворачивая голову вправо и влево – нащупывала то, что вело ее, уводило туда, откуда она бежала так отчаянно, поклявшись себе никогда, никогда не возвращаться.<br/>
Широкая, низкая дверь на кухню скрылась за поворотом, вместе с волной головокружительных запахов, которая чуть не сбила ее со следа.<br/>
Где-то сбоку мелькнули ответвления с несколькими ступенями, наверное, они вели к другим комнатам на хозяйской половине.<br/>
Коридор закончился, пахнуло масляной краской, под ногами заскрипела выкрашенная в экономный коричневый цвет деревянная лестница. Из маленьких окошек коридора на втором этаже был виден внутренний двор и двери прачечной. Слева выстроились одинаковые двери в комнаты прислуги.<br/>
Тревога внутри росла, она задышала чаще, к глазам подступили слезы.<br/>
Тот запах, что вел ее разом сюда и назад, в прошлое, ощущался все отчетливее. В нем уже можно было различить жаркие оттенки лета, радости от ледяного напитка, льющегося в пересохшее горло, от ощущения свежего ситцевого платья на загорелой коже.<br/>
Толкнув приоткрытую дверь в одну из комнат, она оказалась в скромной девичьей спальне.<br/>
Прямо напротив, на умывальнике у окна, рядом с белым кувшином в синий цветочек лежал<br/>
сероватый кусочек  домашнего мыла. </p><p>Так и не дозвавшись жену к ужину и обойдя весь дом, муж нашел ее в комнате одной из горничных. Его целеустремленная, решительная, волевая жена, похожая на валькирию в своем победном шествии вверх по лестнице жизни, с растрепавшейся прической и опухшими от слез глазами всхлипывала, прижимая к лицу крохотный обмылок.<br/>
Все никак не могла надышаться его запахом.<br/>
Запахом молодости и надежды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>